


braids

by sayohjna



Series: fukawa twins au [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hair Pulling, Implied Sexual Content, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayohjna/pseuds/sayohjna
Summary: Touko has a lot of thoughts about hair.
Relationships: Fukawa Shou/Fukawa Touko
Series: fukawa twins au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973974
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	braids

**Author's Note:**

> Shou isn't in Genocider form…. yet ;)

"Hold still."

"Onee-chan-" 

"I said hold still, Touko!"

Touko does her best to keep her head from moving as her sister pulls on her hair. 

"God, I don't know why you insist on braids every day. It's a pain in the ass for both of us, isn't it?" Shou mutters. 

"Yeah, but I like them," Touko replies. The tiniest blush creeps onto her cheeks. She would never admit it, but she liked the feeling of her sister's hands on her head, pulling on her hair. It's painful, but it makes her feel kinda turned on. She likes to imagine this in a different setting, one where they're even closer, where Shou would run those pretty fingers down Touko's spine and dig her sharp nails into her back. Maybe on Shou's bed, in the bedroom that smells like her. Shou smells really pretty actually, like coconut and hibiscus and--

Shou yanks one of Touko's braids, releasing a cry from the younger sister. Touko prays that it didn't sound too much like a moan. 

"You're getting distracted," Shou says. "What are you dreaming about over there?" 

"Nothing!" Touko says quickly. She can't be daydreaming about her sister while she's right next to her. 

"I know you have an overactive imagination, but you need to stay grounded. Did you even hear what I said?" 

"N-no?" Touko says tentatively. 

Shou sighs. "I said I'm hanging out with Byakuya-sama after school. You'll need to catch the bus on your own."

"I can do that!" Touko says. 

"I hope you can," Shou says sarcastically. "Wouldn't want my precious little sister to wind up lost in the middle of Dangan City."

Touko knows she's being teased, but being referred to as Shou's precious little sister made her heartbeat rush in a way that shouldn't be possible. "Yeah, I won't get lost."

"Good." Shou pulls the braid again, as if to emphasize her point. If only she knew what that did to Touko. 

Shou stands up and offers her hand down to Touko. Touko grabs it eagerly. "Thanks, Onee-chan," she says. 

"No problem. Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have to explain this au to anyone. only god and kirigiri can judge me


End file.
